


The five times that Lucifer couldn't stay the night, and the one time he could.

by Morningstar (reahthedog)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 5 Times Fic, F/M, Fluff, Lots of cuddles, Set after S1, and patient, chloe being scared, lucifer being weird, possible angst, very patient, will add more characters as they appear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reahthedog/pseuds/Morningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe rarely asks Lucifer to stay the night. She hates the teasing. But, sometimes, she feels vulnerable enough to want him to. He just never says yes. Until he did.</p>
<p>Set just after 1x13</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Softest Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble in which I try to attempt the well-known 5 times trend

The first time that Chloe asked him to stay was perhaps the only time at that point in her life that she'd have _wanted_ him to stay. Truly wanted. She was carrying Trixie in her arms, and felt so vulnerable, so  _scared_ , that she was willing to endure the endless amount of innuendos and jokes pointed at sex in the hopes that maybe, just maybe, he'd make her - or Trixie - feel better about being alone.

Malcolm had taken a toll on her. She wasn't one to admit to her flaws, or her weaknesses, but at that point, when she felt that sheer _terror_ , she could. She knew that her own daughter being snatched away from her was going to make her second guess her life for at least a short while. Make her quicker to snap. She'd probably accompany Trixie right into the school for a little while. But she only had control over so much.

She didn't have control over what happened to her when she sleep. What Maze had said - "And to think I almost killed you in your sleep that one time," - those words were testament to this fact. That she couldn't control what could happen to her when she was vulnerable. She'd lose her job if she didn't sleep, she barely got enough rest as it was, but she could see no other way to protect Trixie from whatever could happen to her. Unless Lucifer was there. 

Lucifer had offered to drive her home, and, being as shaken as she was, gladly agreed. The drive was silent. He didn't speak, which was unusual, but perhaps he too understood the gravity of the situation. Trixie was dozing in the back. No matter how scared she had been, the day was obviously taking its toll on her. Lucifer didn't speed, instead making sure the car drove gently as not to wake the child.

Chloe was the first to break the near-suffocating silence, "Lucifer, I really appreciate this-"

"Don't mention it," she was mildly surprised - no jokes about getting her into bed, or how she was 'cutely vulnerable'. Nothing, apart from honest words and white knuckles.

He was gripping the steering wheel so tightly she thought it might snap. Not in a descriptive way, more in a literal sense. She'd seen him throw someone through a window without breaking so much as a sweat. A steering wheel didn't seem so impossible to break. Something had happened when he'd been...gone. Dead. It confused and pained her to think about him like that, but he had been. Dead. She couldn't quite understand how he'd jumped up so easily, the charisma flowing from him once again. He'd given Malcolm a stupid nickname, for fuck's sake. But there had been something off about it. The whole situation, it seemed eerie in a sense. There was something he wasn't telling her.

She had asked, the fact that he was alive - with no wounds whatsoever, it seemed - bothered her, and if she couldn't be concerned about his mortality, at least she could ask if he was okay.

Of course he'd brushed it off. Something about a little 'family gathering' he was going to have. She didn't understand, and she knew pressing further would just cause him to shut down even further. She didn't want that.

They turned into her driveway slightly too quickly for her liking, and Trixie stirred slightly. Enough to sleepily ask if they were home yet. 

"Yes, sweetie," Chloe spoke slowly. She wasn't looking at her daughter, though. She was looking at Lucifer. Although he'd had the common sense to shut off the vehicle, he hadn't stepped outside of it. He was staring into space, and he looked...haunted. Chloe reached out and brushed her hand against his shoulder. That seemed enough to rouse him, and he flashed her one of his blinding grins as he stepped out of the car. He almost immediately took Trixie out, so that Chloe didn't have to bother herself, and handed her the sleeping child.

That was certainly odd.

She didn't have to explain to herself Lucifer's almost constant aversion to children. The nickname 'spawn' was the most notable part of this fact, or his bad attempts at 'playing' with Trixie.

But this?

This was all too different. This wasn't him. There was something wrong. 

Chloe couldn't exactly march after him with Trixie in her arms, so she entered the house - which Lucifer had conveniently opened for her - and turned to see him standing awkwardly by the door. He was playing with his cufflinks, which she'd noticed as a nervous habit of his. She didn't paint him as one to get nervous.

"Chloe, I-" It left a warm feeling in her chest when he called her by her name. Not 'detective'. It didn't happen often, and part of her wanted to cherish it, but she knew this had to be said.

"Stay," It was one word, but she hoped he understood.

Understood the dread curling down her spine. Tickling at her senses. She felt as if someone was breathing down her neck, but turning her neck just showed her the darkness of the hallway. She knew all the lights were staying on that night, regardless. She heard Malcolm's words in the back of her mind. How he took her out of school, how he-

"I can't." The expression he wore was so different to the mask he usually donned. It seemed...regretful. And not in a I-wish-I-got-her-number way. More of a I-wish-I-could way. Sincere. It was tender, and somehow, she knew she wasn't going to see it ever again. He almost looked vulnerable.

"Lucifer, please!" She paused, "I..." She didn't want to admit she was scared, but he seemed to know. He stepped closer, tilting her head up to face his own with his index finger. For a moment, she thought he was going to kiss her, and her stomach flipped.

"I know," he smiled almost ruefully. "I have urgent matters in which I need to attend...I need to speak with my brother."

Chloe looked up at him, "okay." She said slowly. It wasn't okay, not really, but she couldn't say that to him. He needed to sort himself out, and she needed the same.  

"Okay?" He frowned, but half-turned to the door.

She nodded at him, and, as usual, he was gone. She wasn't sure what she expected, but, in a sense, she knew it was that.

She didn't ask him to stay for a while.

Part of the reason was because she didn't want to endure the sexual teasing.

 

But, mostly, she couldn't deal with the rejection. Not again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookies for anyone who gets the cheeky Miranda reference {one of Ellis' earlier roles, and one of my favourites tbh}
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not sure what the second time she asks will be, I'm open to requests if you'd like to make one, or suggestions ect. Also, if I have time - no promises - I might make two endings dependent on if you want to read smut or fluff. If I can write smut. So probably not. Lol.
> 
> criticsms appreciated. I did have a friend beta it, but we might have missed something.


	2. The games in which we play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor gore in this chapter. Nothing too descriptive, or worse than the show, but thought you might like a little warning.

The second time was different. It wasn't for her benefit. It was for his.

She was against the idea of asking again. She really was. But he'd been an idiot - again - during a case. He hadn't gotten himself shot. He'd gotten himself stabbed. She couldn't decide if it was better or worse than being shot. Perhaps she didn't want to. For him, it was...interesting?

"Detective, look!" He seemed fascinated by the knife protruding from his chest, touching the scarlet dripping from the wound as if it was all-too-new to him. It was making a large, red stain on his shirt, much like an ink stain, but he didn't seem bothered. Then again, he did throw around money as if it was no object. In a sense, with the way he acted with it, she was sure he'd probably used it as toilet paper, or used it as a tissue. Anything to prove a point.

She became aware of him once again when his hands wrapped around the hilt of the knife, moving to pull it out.

Chloe didn't always remember much from the mandatory medical classes. They only ran once a year, and no matter how many times she took notes and promised herself she'd remember the important stuff, not all of it stuck. That's what's having a partner was for, in these situations. There was only one thing she always remembered, she thought it important.

_"Never, ever remove the knife from a stab wound if it's left there. If removed, it can increase blood flow and the victim can bleed out."_

Those words echoed in her mind as Lucifer looked at her, knife clutched in his fists. "Something tells me I shouldn't have done that." He looked down at his chest, then back up at her.

A beat.

"I certainly shouldn't have done that. _Ouch_ , it hurts!" He paused, wincing again. " _Really_ bloody hurts!"

"Lucifer," Chloe tried to keep her voice as level as was possible, "get into the car." He looked at her quizzically, and his mouth opened - perhaps to argue - but he saw her expression, and thought the better of it. He stepped inside the vehicle, sitting in the passenger seat. As he waited for her to take the drivers seat, he began to adjust his cufflinks, as he was wont to do.

Chloe sighed, closing the door and starting up the engine. Lucifer's hands were stained red, and he was holding them to his chest, almost as if he was attempting to put pressure on the wound. He wasn't doing a very good job, if that was the case.

"Okay, hospital. We need to get  _that_ ," she gestured vaguely at his chest, "sorted." 

"No!" Lucifer bolted upright, grabbing Chloe's hand with his own. The blood stuck to her sleeve. He closed his eyes. Exhaled. "No hospital."

"Lucifer? Are you  _insane?_ Will you just think about this for a moment? You're going to bleed out and _die_ if we don't get you to a medical professional soon!"

He winced at the mention of the word 'die', but he seemed otherwise unchanged. "I am not going to a hospital. You can be sure of that. Just take me home. I'll be fine."

The sincerity in his voice caused her to think. Just briefly. 

"Please. Chloe," she turned, ever so slightly, to look at him. "Just take me home." 

He sounded pained. Very much so. It caused a soft pang in her chest, that only worsened when she heard his soft pants, as he tried to regain a normal breathing pattern.

And then she had an idea. She did have medical training, and a substantial medical kit at her home. She'd be able to put pressure on the wound, perhaps sort out the bleeding a little. At least do enough to keep him alive. Give her time to convince him to go to a hospital. 

"Okay," she said gently, turning the car around at the next roundabout she saw.

He seemed shocked, but didn't voice it, instead focusing on the blood sticking to his fingers and keeping Chloe's car clean.

It made her feel a little warm inside, knowing he cared enough to do so.

She reached her home soon enough, perhaps not keeping to the speed limit a few times (she did have someone who could be dying in her car, which seemed to rationalize it in some way. In her mind, at least).

"I'm going to bandage you up, at the very least. Keep pressure on the wound, okay?" To her surprise, he seemed somewhat willing, quietly letting her assess the damage and bandage his chest. When she mentioned hospital, he visibly tensed. She decided to try to keep the word out of her vocabulary - at least for the time being.

She rose to ask if he wanted a coffee - or tea - only to see him already standing at her door, moving to open it. She opened her mouth to speak, but he spoke first.

"I have some...business to attend to. I must be off. Thank you for the bandages!" He tried to charm her, put on his best grin, but it wasn't working.

"Lucifer, you can't go waltzing off like this! I can't understand why you won't go to hospital, but if it's got something to do with your 'devil' thing, then _fine_. But you can't expect me to allow you to just... _leave! Especially_ not like this!"

He looked at her, a pained expression flashing across his features. She couldn't tell if this was due to the wound, or her words.

"Chloe," there it was again - the flip in her stomach when he said her name. "Do you remember our discussion? About vulnerability?"

"Lucifer? Seriously? Is _this_ what this is about?" She sighed, almost out of anger. Looking back on the situation, she knew she shouldn't have even humored him. Should have rushed him to hospital regardless of what he said. But she was scared and upset and he seemed to know what he was doing. Perhaps that was why she didn't question him. His charisma just left her dazed, constantly. "I...I told you to leave it. I know what I came across as, and I didn't mean to-"

He broke her off with that stare he did. A small smile tugged at his lips, and at her own in return. Her brain was screaming at her that he was still hurt, but somehow, she couldn't listen.

"I know. Detective. I... I seem to be vulnerable around you too. And not always in a good way. This is...somehow related. I'd love to test this theory out in less dire circumstances, but I can't stay now. I can...heal. But I can't when you're around."

It almost felt like a blow. Another rejection. But she wanted him to be safe, to be alive. She'd already seen him die once. Seen him surrounded by painted red, lips parted ever-so-slightly. It felt unreal then. She didn't want to feel like that again. So, reluctantly, she looked at him. "I can't be responsible for you...if you get hurt, or worse, how could I live with that?" The word dead hung in the air. Unsaid, but somehow, not unnoticed.

He moved to step closer, but thought the better of it at the last second. "That won't happen, Chloe. I'm sure of it. You just have to trust me." 

She wanted to.

Oh, she did.

But her entire mind was telling her how she needed to take him to the hospital, care for him. Make sure he was okay.

He was already walking out of the door.

"Lucifer! I can't -" Chloe moved to run after him, but something in his expression caused her to stop.

"I'll be fine, detective. Really. Just stay here. I'll be fine." He was gone as soon as she exhaled, slamming the door and sending a gust of wind through the room. Several papers on the counter were scattered, a few falling to the floor. She heard the clicking of his shoes on the drive, and then he was gone. She rushed to the door, snapping out of her daze - had he used his voodoo on her? She couldn't be sure. But, as she opened it, he was no where to be found. It was a long road, he can't have moved that quickly in such a short amount of time, yet he had. Somehow.

She stared for a while longer, debating if she should run after him or not.

As if she'd catch up.

So, it was with a dejected sigh that she returned to the house, closing the door behind her.

 

She seemed to always regret asking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to my wonderful beta, lil. Awesome work as always!
> 
> I asked for suggestions last chapter, and once again, I'm open to any suggestions for how or why Lucifer can't stay. Thanks to @imke14 for the idea of Lucifer being hurt. I appreciate it :D


	3. A false hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> certainly a lot less angst and a lot more fluff here, bit of a change from lucifer and chloe being hurt and emotional. this was nice to write.

The third time didn't feel so dire, somehow.

Perhaps it was because he wasn't going to die on her, and she for once felt safe.

He'd turned up at her house the morning after, walking with a skip in his step, smile wider than ever. It bothered her, in some regard, but any anger or pain she felt was rushed aside by the sense of complete and utter _relief_  that he was okay. She went to speak - though she wasn't entirely sure what she'd say - but he snatched the opportunity.  
"Good morning, detective." He paused, stepping further inside the house. "What are we working on today?" She knew he wouldn't be interested. Would leave again. But it was worth mentioning regardless.  
"Paperwork. There's a lot to write up in regards to the Palmetto case, and Malcolm, and I-" She was cut off by Lucifer.  
"I actually just remembered that I haven't spoken to Maze about our finances for this month - I best be off." He moved to walk through the door,  
"Lucifer, you can't _decide_ to become a cop one day and skip out on all the paperwork! This is one of the largest parts of the job!" Somehow, she felt that he wasn't going to stand and listen to her lecture.

She was correct.

"Detective, I can and I will." There was a pause. He seemed to be considering something, "although..."  
"Although what?" He paused, index finger resting on his lower lip.  
"Although I think I could stay. At least, for a little while."

Chloe allowed a smile to dance on her lips for the briefest of moments, before leading Lucifer through into the living room. She'd spread a number of papers across the table and the floor, too. It was a mess, but a manageable one. She could tell he didn't feel the same way from the way his lip curled.  
"What on earth is this?" He badly hid the disgust in his tone.  
"This, Lucifer, is called paperwork. A whole lot of it. You're gonna help me file it." He winced, but moved to sit beside her.   
"Well then, my dear detective. Where do we start?" She handed him a folder, and a stack of papers. He leafed through them, groaning.  
"Welcome to my world, Lucifer."  
He groaned louder.

 

Despite his initial protests, he settled down relatively quickly. He did complain several times, but she allowed it. After all, she was just thankful she wasn't alone for once. He did start to get restless at around the fifth hour, but she forgave him.   
"Do you want to take a break?" She asked, looking up from the document she'd been adding some notes to. Lucifer let out a long, loud sigh,   
"would I? What sort of question is that?" He stood, dusting his jacket off, though it was just as spotless as it had been when Chloe had let him in several hours previously. "What do you do when you have a break?" He asked, after a moment's consideration. She was almost fearful to ask what he considered a 'break'.  
"Just watch TV, I guess. I do something with Trixie, if she's around, but at the moment she's with Dan."  
"Ah, Detective Douche? We needn't bother with your spawn, in that case. Why not just show me what you'd usually watch. I have a fondness for film."  
Chloe pondered this for a moment, the comment about Dan and Trixie flying over her head as her mind skipped _straight_ to the thought of films. She wasn't exactly certain of the sort of things Lucifer would enjoy. Something told her that it would be best to avoid anything remotely romantic. She didn't want to subject herself to his humour this early in the day. She did have an affinity for superhero movies, and after looking through her drawer for a bit, an idea flicked into her head.  
"Have you watched Iron Man?" She held the movie up for him to inspect.

A pause.

"I have not." He said, looking at the cover, "is it good?"  
"Very good. This movie started the rise of decent marvel films." After another pause,  
"Let's watch it then."  
Only after he confirmed her choice did she realise that there was not a single comment about Hot-tub High School. Whilst certainly strange for Lucifer, she didn't dwell on it, instead letting relief flood her system. He was giving her a break. It was nice, certainly.  
She sat beside him, leaning into the sofa and using the remote to start the film. He instantly settled beside her, and, much to her - pleasant - surprise, he mostly kept to himself, almost waiting for her to start anything intimate. She didn't understand where the sudden acts of respect came from, but she was certainly enjoying them.

 

During the course of the film, she found herself slowly leaning into his chest. First it was his shoulder, which was nice to rest her head atop. But his arm wrapped around her slowly, and she found herself wanting more. She moved once again, head resting against his torso. He looked down at her, letting out a low hum, before returning his attention to the film.  
She wasn't sure how she felt about it, or indeed how he felt about it, but it was...nice. Very nice. It was nice to be able to get the physical contact she hadn't even realised she'd been craving from someone who for once wasn't focused on her breasts or having sex with her, and instead was seemingly focused on making her comfortable.  
It was a pleasant change of dynamic.

The film ended in due time, but she didn't want to move. He didn't move, either, and they lay there in silence for several moments. Their breathing matched, and all that could be heard was the soft thudding of their hearts and the gentle huffs of breathing.

She wanted more.

She moved her hand - slowly - until it was touching his torso, also. He once again hummed at the contact, smiling.  
"Enjoying yourself there, detective? All you have to do is ask, and I'll remove the shirt for you." There was a hint of amusement to his tone, and, for once, she didn't mind. She felt content, and his comments were yet to ruin it for her.

They lay together, bodies entwined with one another in a way that was so intimate, it made Chloe feel almost exposed. She didn't care. In fact, she was more than willing to lie like that forever. It almost seemed like she would be able to - her hand resting atop his breast, feeling his heart quiver as she was sure hers was, too. His hand moved to close around hers, and her eyes fluttered shut. They snapped open, however, when she realised he was moving to stand. "Lucifer, what-" She went to speak, but he silenced her with a look.   
"Chloe, you know I don't want to-" It was her turn to talk back.  
"Then don't!"

He stared at her, working his jaw as he seemed to think. "I can't."   
Chloe also moved, to argue. "Lucifer-!"  
"No, detective. You can't argue this one," he stared at her, eyes seeming to change before her. "You can't change what will happen. I have to leave, and you can't change that. Just let me go, Chloe."

 

And just like that, it all shifted. It went from perhaps one of the purest, most lovely moments she had experienced since Dan had left - or she'd left him - into one of the most soul crushing feeling's she'd felt in a long time.

 

She knew there was nothing she could do, which somehow made it even worse. She still couldn't understand what compelled him to leave, but it still hurt. Perhaps more, knowing that he wouldn't tell her.

He moved towards the door with a badly suppressed urgency, turning to look at her briefly before all but running out of the door.

It was one of the most painful goodbyes she'd ever had. Not because he was hurt, or because he was busy. It was because he just...left. No further comments on how he enjoyed his evening, or how he would return soon.

She didn't want to cry, feeling it pathetic, so she waited until she could see him no longer, and slammed the door, leaning her back against it and sinking to the ground. Just when she thought it was going to go right, it went wrong.

 

She very nearly didn't ask again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, critique and suggestions for how or why lucifer leaves are welcome c:
> 
> Also please let me know if Lucifer is at all OOC here. I can't quite seem to figure out what he'd say, and although inserting the sort of things I as an English person would say does help, it doesn't always make for a canon character.
> 
> Is anyone up for the next chapter being this situation but from Lucifer's POV?


End file.
